prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
NoblePC22
'Bond not by Blood '(血ではなく結合 Chide wa naku ketsugō) is the 22nd episode of Noble Pretty Cure. It is the continuation of the previous episode. Plot To defeat Gale's dark clone, they must free him from the dimension Bliss trapped him. It's hard when the cures are hurt and some are captured by Bliss. Aria tried to get close to Gale, only to get hurt. But she remember Ferio's words, to overcome the darkness they must first put their weapons down. But Gale's magic is incredibly strong, without Gale's own will to get out, the cures will be sure dead. Synopsis Before she stepped out, Aria had told Ferio to call the others and said Yuuki and Gale are in danger. He called Shiro and Noir, but Noir is busy with shooting while Shiro is busy in a meeting for Noir's next commercial. Meanwhile, Shinju just close her locker to start club when Ferio called her. Panicked, he called Miho and she doesn't answer. His last resort is Kito. Luckily he answered and Ferio quickly told him. Ferio came to help them and Aria asked him where are the others. Ferio said Noir and Shiro's phone are off, so does Shinju because she's in the middle of club. He already asked Kito to call Miho because he can't contact her. Ferio said he will try to help. Ferio spotted Bliss and told her to stop this right now but she only glared at him and said he got no place to order her. Ferio just remembered that he had betrayed his brother and of course he lost all place to the elite demons. Bliss ordered Gale's dark clone to continue attacking. She told him to take the cures alive but he may kill Ferio. Shocked, Ferio almost got stabbed with Gale's magical blade. Ferio tried to fight with all his might but Gale's dark clone is way too strong. Ferio himself wondered how could he be so strong. Suddenly, Miho came and helped them. She apologized for being late. Ferio examine the situation and he said this will never end unless Gale want to try and get out. He asked if something bothered him and spark darkness in his heart. Yuuki said about before but Gale already get over it. Ferio wondered what could make him stayed there are releasing dark energy. Miho said its better if they tried to wake him up and ask him about it later. They all agreed and continue their fight. Meanwhile in the shooting location, the staff and the casts are waiting for Gale. Noir wondered what could happen because its very rare for him to come late, especially this long. She wanted to ask Shiro but he's still in a meeting. The director asked Noir where could he be and if he got any problems. Noir then said he's been bothered about something lately. He sighed and told Noir that they should shoot the scenes without Gale. he must've have a good reason for this. Noir then agreed and checked her phone while waiting for the setting to change. She found three miscalls from Ferio and tried to call back, but he doesn't answer. She tried to call Aria but she doesn't answer. She wondered why, but the staff told her its time to start shooting. She turn her phone off and went to shooting. The cures and Ferio are fighting Gale with no luck, even with Miho's help. Suddenly, Gale created a magical vines and caught Yuuki and Miho. Ferio and Aria are lucky to be able to create a magical shield. The vines strangled Yuuki and Miho and it corvers them like a cocoon. Panicked, Ferio dashed to cut them free only to get caught with spiked vines. The spike pierced him and he told Aria to save Gale. She told her to overcome the darkness, sometimes they must put they weapon down. The vines strangled him tighter. Aria saw Gale's real body and wondered why could he sleep there with such peaceful face. She put her staff down. She took a deep breath and flied towards Gale's real body. Bliss who saw ordered the dark clone to stop her but she flied while create a barrier around her. Shocked, Bliss is about to take off and catch her but suddenly an arrow pierced her. Aria turned and saw Shinju who told her to go. She continued to get to Gale's real body while Shinju tried to pin the dark clone and Bliss down. Aria touched the crystal and it stings her. But she doesn't bother and apologized to Gale. Inside, Gale is having a dream. In that dream he was told that he will find his answers if he destroyed several things. He followed the instruction and do it to find his answer. But he wonder when will this end. Suddenly, Aria's voice echoed. She told him she should've find out more about him when she picked him up. He may got angry, but she doesn't care about who is he because he is very precious to her. Like her own sibling. Gale who heared shocked and apologized because he is the one who is wrong. As he started to realize the situation, his surroundings started to blur. Aria saw Gale flinched and gasped. The dark clone is also slowing down. Aria shouted to Gale and told him to wake up and come back to the reality because everyone is waiting for him. Suddenly Aria's body shine as three jewels of hers shine and formed a new shape. Aria remember this from her friends and she transformed into Heaven's Blessing Form and purify Gale's dark clone. It's still hard but she managed to make Gale wakes up and destroyed it. Gale fell down as the vines around their friends disappeared. Yuuki and Miho inhaled as Aria and Shinju hugged them. Ferio is laying on the ground with bruises around him. Gale smiled to see the girls and he helped Ferio get up. Ferio sighed and said he owe him one and Gale nodded with a laugh. Bliss left. Ferio then asked him what happen when he was in there. Gale said he was dreaming a very good dream. Ferio asked about it and Gale told him what he dreamed. Ferio know it must be Nox and Malitia's idea because they often experiment spells. The girls came to them and ask if he's okay. Ferio said he is not but then Miho said they are not asking him but they asked Gale. Ferio frowned and Gale laughed as he said he is okay now. Suddenly Miho's car came. Noir came out and shouted at Ferio because he didn't told her that her friends are in danger. Ferio said he already called her and she should've worry about him after looking at him. Shiro agreed with Noir because they would never know if Kito didn't pick them up. Ferio frowned because no one really appreciate him. Noir sighed and apologized because she can't help. Then she spotted Gale, Gale who met eyes with her averted his eyes afraid she will get angry for skipping the shooting. But Noir asked Gale if he's okay now, surprised he turned and smiled as he nodded. They all get into Kito's limo and Miho said that she is hungry. All agreed and Kito asked what should they eat. Yuuki asked Gale what he want to eat for dinner. Before he answered, Ferio said he always wanted to try Japanese food called Ramen but nobody bothered listening to him. They just busy giving suggestions to Gale. Ferio almost gave up but Gale then said that Ramen sound nice. Ferio grinned and said that Gale really is a good guy. Kito told his driver to take them to their favorite Ramen shop. Miho then asked should they invite Roku but Yuuki said he might ask why are they having Ramen at this hour and went there by Miho's car. But when they arrived there, they bumped into Roku in the same Ramen shop. Yuuki asked him what is he doing here and he said that her parents are out tonight so no one cooks. He looked at the crowd behind her and asked why are they all here. Yuuki stuttered as Roku stared behind her. But he quickly shocked and asked if they are going to have Ramen without him. Ferio said that they were about to call him and Yuuki just nodded. Roku sighed with a smile. They walked inside but Roku is secretly glancing at Ferio's bruised hands under his jacket. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures * Takibi Yuuki / Cure Ensis * Mizushima Sora / Cure Fleche * Hanamiya Miho / Cure Arpone * Yumeko Lilly / Cure Incanto * Shinigami Noir / Cure Alteta Mascot * Shiro * Gale Villains * Bliss * Daemonium Other Characters * Hanamiya Kito * Takibi Roku * Ferio Trivia * Cure Incanto awakens her Heaven's Blessing Form. * Cure Incanto performed Aeolus Kindness for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Noble Pretty Cure episodes